


Brothers

by wistfulmemory



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia has a lot of brothers in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingedFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight/gifts).



> wingedflight asked for Warehouse 13, Claudia, brothers

Joshua was the blood brother who time, space, and artifacts couldn’t keep apart from her (even though all three had done their best to do just that).

Pete was the older brother (physically, not mentally) who was always good for a laugh, a hug, or a supportive shoulder, whatever the situation called for.

Steve was the heart brother who was her best friend, the one whom she was literally willing to sacrifice her life for (and vice versa).

Three brothers, three relationships, three parts of her life whom she can’t imagine ever being without.


End file.
